So, You Love Me?
by SorrowsOfTheMoon
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for an 8th year, when an unexpected Draco Malfoy joins him in an empty compartmented the Hogwarts Express. What will happen? ••••••••• This is posted on Wattpad and Quotev under my account ASirensWhisper.


In the middle of the commotion of dinner in the Great Hall, Harry Potter sat alone staring at the Slytherin Table, where a pale, blonde haired boy sat. It had been a little less than a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry was ready for a school year of normalcy. Unfortunately for Harry, nothing in his life could or would ever be normal.

His problems started at Platform 9 and 3/4. From the second he walked through the barrier between the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds, he had been surrounded by adoring fans and reporters. Both of which did not seem to intend on giving him the space alone that he desperately craved and was forced to wait for the crowd to thin. After most of the crowd had dispersed, he boarded the Hogwarts Express and went through the train compartments, hoping to find one empty . But because Harry had terrible luck, every compartment he visited was full- full of students looking at him with interest and whispers filling the once loud environment with a hiss.

Finally, after too many stares from too many people in too short of a time, he found a compartment at the end of the Express. It was empty. It was quiet. No one to question him about his adventures during the war against Voldemort and his Death Eater followers. Not a single person. He wouldn't have to talk to a single soul for a few hours. Well, that was before a second person opened the door.

Silver-grey eyes- the eyes of Draco Malfoy- met Harry's emerald orbs. While no words were spoken, a question was held in Malfoy's eyes. The answer to his question was given in a short nod of Harry's head which had Malfoy walking quickly to seat- probably so Harry didn't have a chance to change his mind. Once the pale boy had settled into a seat- which was directly in front of Harry's own- the same eyes which held so much questioning, misery, and hurt met Harry's. For a second, Harry stared at the older boy, examining him. Malfoy was skininier than before and looked like he hadn't slept in a long time from the heavy, dark bags under his eyes. Harry decided not to comment on any of the things he'd noticed, for he knew that he didn't fair much better.

While no words were spoken, there was an apology and forgiveness in the silence. They continued to sit in a comfortable silence for a long part of the long journey to Hogwarts. And Harry appreciated it. He was greatful for Draco's silent company; such a nice chance from being bombarded with questions. Too soon, it was time to change into their robes. As the pair changed into their robes as they neared their school, Draco asked in a hoarse voice,

"Where is Granger and Weasley? I thought they'd be here...or at least Granger..." Harry only turned his head from the window to look his ex-nemesis in the eye.

"Hermione got a job at the Ministry as a Curse Breaker and Ron decided to help George run the shop because of..." Harry trailed off thinking only of the war that took so much from him and many others. Draco seemed to know what Harry was implying for he nodded his head in understanding.

"I always liked those two...They..uh..made life at Hogwarts a little more interesting besides from...er...you." Draco said quietly, stuttering over his words as Harry's eyes widened. This person in front of him was so different then the person he thought he once knew. Harry smiled at Draco, suprised to see a small smile reflected on the other's face. He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed. He whispered a soft "Thank you" before they lasped back into silence again.

Soon, almost too soon in Harry's opinion. Nevertheless, they walked off the train knowing that they had gained an ally, perhaps even a friend.

Now, Harry's relationship with Draco wasn't perfect. They fought and argued, but they also cared for each other. Harry had Draco's back when the other Eighth years or other members of the school body taunted him and Draco helped Harry hide from his adoring fans that couldn't seem to leave him alone. Overall, they were good friends who did almost everything with each other. They studied, practiced Quidditch (since they couldn't join their house teams because they were too old to play), and just talked with each other. They became great friends who told each other everything, including their deepest secrets.

That was how Harry found out that Draco was gay. That Draco hadn't been accepted with open arms by his father. When Draco had gained enough trust in Harry to actually tell him this, he'd seemed to be expecting to be rejected and told that he deserved to die or something of similar nature. Draco did not seem to be expecting a loud, boisterous laugh to erupt from Harry. Draco seemed to shrink into himself and tried to leave Harry's presence. Only, before he could leave, Harry snatched his right wrist, and said simply,

"Me too. I'm sorry for laughing."

"You should be, Potter." Draco smiled and started to laugh.

The year had passed quickly. There had been plenty of things keeping Harry busy that was NOT Voldermort related. Draco and Harry had stayed at Hogwarts for the winter holidays and sooner than either of them expected, school was only weeks away from being over and it was simply unwanted by both of the two boys.

So, that left Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table staring at the blonde haired boy across the Great Hall. It had only been recently when he discovered that he liked Draco more than just a friend. Now, there had always been rumors that the two were secretly dating or Draco had put an Imperius curse on Harry to make him his friend. And although both Draco and Harry ignored them, it had become difficult for Harry to not wish for the former to actually come true.

Harry knew that he couldn't keep a secret. But, he knew that he loved Draco. It was really hard to come up with a plan to avoid the subject being brought up, but Harry came up with the idea of AVOIDING Draco.

The plan seemed to work for a little work for LESS THAN A DAY. Draco seemed to be hurt at Harry's withdrawal from their friendship. Harry was internally killing himself for hurting his friend, but he didn't stray from his plan. Eventually, Draco stoped talking to Harry or anyone else. He curled into himself and got dark circles under his eyes. Harry wanted to do anything and everything to help out his friend, but he didn't want to ruin everything.

With only a week left at Hogwarts, Harry felt miserable. He often wandered the halls to attempt to forget his problems and the rest of the world. Unfortunately, it didn't help. Until it did.

One night, he found Draco leaning against a wall in a corridor. In the soft glow of the moon, Harry saw tear tracks running down his friend's face. He couldn't help but run towards Draco. He wanted to help the boy; figure out what was wrong.

When Harry ran to embrace the older boy, Draco flinched away from his touch. Harry couldn't help but feel hurt but, since he was there, he asked in a hurried rush,

" What's wrong? Are you okay?" A laugh full of mirth came of from Draco's lips. He answered with his words full of spite and betrayal.

"What do you think Potter?! You left me alone! You ignored me! I thought you cared for me!" Desperation filled his voice "I thought you actually cared. I'm such a fool. I shouldn't have ever...I shouldn't have..." Draco's voice broke. He looked so lost. Harry couldn't help himself. He had to say something.

"ImsorryIneverthoughtthatyoudgethurtthatyoudfeelthiswayInevermeantforItobelikethis."

"What? You're sorry. YOU'RE SORRY! How DARE you! Harry, I CARED! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I never thought that I'd ever get another chance, but I did and I was so happy. I didn't know if our friendship would last...and I guess that I was right. It would never last. You'd forget about me the day we'd leave this school."

" I never meant to! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS DID I WANT TO HURT YOU! And I am so, so sorry that I did. I swear it was only because I didn't want you to get hurt!

"What do you mean! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU NEVER WANTED TO HURT ME BECAUSE IT'S QUITE OBVIOUS THAT YOU DID!"

Harry couldn't speak. He only felt tears run down his face. He answered in a quite whisper, trying to keep himself together even though he was shaking.

"Oh Draco. I never thought that I would hurt you. I only wanted to keep the friendship we had. It was all because...all because I... Iloveyou." Draco looked at him in shock. He was shaking.

"You love me? Thats why you did it?" Draco asked, still in a stupor. Harry could only respond with a shake of his head.

"I'm so sorry Draco...I'll just leave. I know you don't feel the same..." Harry turned to walk away, only to feel his wrist being caught by Draco's hand. Draco turned Harry around and said,

"So, you love me?" Harry nodded. Draco responded, voice shaking,

"I do too...I love you so much it hurts." Harry felt a smile fall on his lips right before Draco kissed him.

Maybe Harry would never be normal. But he would be happy as long as Draco was beside him.

-Fin-


End file.
